Neend
by Bloom78
Summary: "A neend in need is neend indeed"... *DUO Story*... # Edited #


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

**_A/N:_** Hello everyone long time no see. Sorry for keeping you waiting, I am busy in my research project that's why didn't update Sightless. Please consider this OS as an apology. First time trying to write humor. The idea and story line has been taken from an anime. The characters might show OCness. Hope you will like it. Without further ado let us move on to the story.

* * *

_**Summary:** _"A neend in need is a neend indeed".

* * *

Abhijeet and Daya are cousin brothers with age difference of 8 years. Currently Abhijeet is doing a job in Mumbai while Daya is a student of tenth standard in Ahmedabad. Right now Daya is staying with his older brother in Mumbai to spend his summer holidays. It has been two days since he arrived Mumbai. He is having sleeping problems. How will his brother react to it?

At 11 PM

Abhijeet set up an alarm to wake up early in the morning because he has an important meeting to attend tomorrow. Daya also had moved to his room to sleep as he is still a teen and needs proper sleep to maintain his good health and grades.

**At 1:30 AM**

Suddenly sleeping Daya opened his eyes wide awake with: mai so nhi pa raha… aik jhapki bhi nhi ly pa raha…

He kicked his comfort off with: yahan tk k meri body bhi jaag rhi hai… mere jism ka aik aik hissa jaag raha hai... Mai so nhi pa raha… (saying this he with wide awake eyes moved out of his room).

Listening to the footsteps of Daya, Abhijeet meekly opened his eyes and then closed them up again. Daya entered his room with same eyes and blank face as if he wasn't a human but a robot.

Abhijeet looked him and asked: Kiya hua?

Daya : "Mai so nhi pa raha"

Abhijeet: Aain…? ( Abhijeet again closed his eyes with) theek hai jo dil kary karo lekin jaldi so jana subah tumhy apna vacation work bhi krna hai…

Daya didn't budge a single step. Sleepy Abhijeet again asked him: Kiya chahiye tumhy?

Daya: "Mai so nhi pa raha"

Abhijeet annoyingly: yeh tum bata chuky ho pehly he… suno, mjhe fark nahi parta tum so pa rhy ho k nahi, iss liye kam az kam shor mat machao mjhe subah kaam pe jana hai wo bhi jaldi…

Daya started to poke him on his face: maiiii sooooooo nahiiiiii pa rahaaaaaa….

Abhijeet irritatingly shouts upon him: yeh tum kiya kr rhy ho… kiya chahty ho tum mjh sy? (pointing his poking) esa kiya karun k tum yeh sb krna band kr do…

Daya still poking: mai chahta hun tum meri madad karo sony mai… mjhe yahan sony do apny sath… or apni special powes use kr k mjhe sula do… mai janta hun tumhary pass special powers hain…

Abhijeet in same loud tone: of course mere pass esi koi power nhi… fazool ki baatain krna band karo… bhago yahan sy ab…

Daya: mjhe yahan tumhary bed or comfort pe sony do… yeh araam deh lagta hai… agar mai tumhra comfort use karunga to mjhe pakka yaqeen hai mai so jaun ga…

Abhijeet strictly: No way… or wese bhi jo comfort tumhary room maj rakha hai wo bhi same esa he hai, or mai tumhary room mai nhi so skta…

Daya pulled comfort from him: haan yahi theek hai… ab hato yahan sy… (saying this he tried to squeeze beside Abhijeet on the bed due to which Abhijeet fell down on the floor with "Guwahhhh") hmm ab theek hai… mjhe pata hai ab mai araam sy so paun ga tumhara comfort iss baat ki zamanat (guarantee) hai…

Abhijeet irritatingly with new comfort made himself comfortable beside Daya with: bhagwaan kary iss baar tum sach mai sukoon ki neend so jao…

After some moments, Daya with wide open eyes: "Mai so nhi pa raha "

Abhijeet shouted: yani koi farq nahi para…

Daya: mjhe laga he tha, yeh sb be-mainy (meaningless) cheezain hain… or wese bhi iss comfort sy smell a rhi hai…

Abhijeet angrily: kisny kaha tha tumhy yeh change krny k liye?

Daya signaled towards the comfort his using: kiya mai apna comfort tum sy exchange kr lun?

Abhijeet: pehly decide kr lo k tum chahty kiya ho?

Daya with same eyes and robotic voice: "Mai so nahi pa raha"… or iss wajah sy mere dimagh mai bht sary khayal a rhy hain, shayad in khayalon mai koi esa khayal ho jo meri sony mai madad kr sky… pata nhi yeh khayal kb aya sony sy pehly ya sony k baad? Ya shayad yeh khayal mjhe soty waqt aya…

Abhijeet angrily: chup kr k aankhain band karo or sony ki koshis karo jitna tum bolo gy utna neend bhagy gi…

Daya: pata hai bhaiya mjhe na aik khayal aya hai… jb insaan so jata hai to uski aankho ka kiya hota hai? Kiya wo apni jagah pr he rehti hain? Ya wo roll krti hain jb hum so rhy hoty hain? Itna andhera hota hai. Kiya pata hum shayad so he nhi rhy hoty? Ya shayad humati aankhain chali jati hain jb hum so jaty hain? Wo aik break leny chali jati hain? Ya ahayad wo samjhti ho k hum kabhi uthy gy k nahi iss liye wo dair raat tk bahar rehti hon?

Abhijeet frustratingly shouted: chup kr jaoooooooooo… ab mai bhi nhi nahi so pa raha hun… tumhary sath problem kiya hai akhir? Ab tumhari wajah sy mai mai apny deemagh sy aankhon ka nikal kr bhagna nikal he nahi pa raha? Agar yeh sach hua to kiya pata huamri aankhain nikal kr humary maathy pr beth jati hon ya phir comfort k ander chali jati hon? Aaahhh mai pagal ho raha hun…

Daya still in same tone: yeh sb jb hota hai jb hum so rhy hoty hain… humari aankhain humri naak ya phir munh sy bahir nikal jaty hongi, iss liye to jb subah hum uthty hain to hunary munh ka taste kharab ho raha hota hai…

Abhijeet screamed: chup kr jao…

Daya: humari aankhain nikal kr jati kahan ho gi wesy? Shayad wo sair krny jati hon… jb poori duniya k log so jaty hain to aankhain mil kr sair krny jati hon or aik jagah pe milti hon gossips krny k liye…

Abhijeet: bs kr do bs… mai ab so nhi skta… mai sony k bary mai soch bhi nhi skta ab… agar yeh sach hua or meri aankhain waqai chali gai to mai kiya karunga? Ab mai roz so nahi paunga iss wajah sy saari sarri raat jagta rahunga..? Yeh kiya bakwass hai iss baat ka koi matlab nahi hai…

Daya: wese agar dehan sy socha jaye to asal mai hum so he nhi rhy hoty... Jb hum apni aankhain band krty hain to to hum apni eye lids ki back ko dekh rhy hoty hain iss liye andhera lagta hai... Yani k hum asal mai soty he nhi kabhi...

Abhijeet reaching out to his limits: please chup kr jao mere bhai... (telling Daya to sleep) chup kr k so jao, mai wada krta hun agar tum so gaye to mai tumhy kuch acha bna kr khilaun ga…

Daya: mere sar mai dard ho raha hai agar esa he chalta raha to mai kabhi so nhi paun ga…

Abhijeet: please mera kuch khayal karo Daya mjhe subah office jana hai… pehly he dhai bj gaye hain… or chaar ghanton mai mjhe uthna hai… acha suno, maine suna hai Napoleon ko bhi sony mai dikat hoti thi wo subah chaar bjy tk jagta rehta tha yeh soch kr k "mjhe teen ghanton mai uthna hai or mai ab tk aik second k liye bhi so nahi paya".

Daya: bhaiya phir wo kiya krta hoga…

Abhijeet: dekho Daya mai tumhy yeh batana chahta hun k dekho ussy or hummy achi neend ki zaroorat hoti hai taky saara din hum achy sy saary kaam kr skain… neend aik inaam ki tarhan hai jo hunmy saara din khoon paseena behany k badly mai milti hai… mai saara din bahar office mai mehnat krta hun, tum din bhar achy grades lany k liye mehnat krty ho iss liye ab hum dono ko he so jana chahiye… please koshish karo sony ki…

Daya: mjhe abhi bhi neend nahi a rhi…

Abhijeet being sleepy and not thinking rationally: Whatever, jao ja kr society ka aik chakker laga kr ao thakan sy neend a jaye gi tumhy… (saying that he again covered his face).

Daya: theek hai bhaiya mai aya aik walk ly kr aap sona mat mjh sy pehly…

**At 3:15 AM**

"Bhaiya, bhaiya…" "mai so nhi pa raha"

Abhijeet with one eye open: tum itni jaldi a bhi gaye walk sy…

Daya with heavy breathing and sweat: mai puri society ka chakker laga kr aya hun…

Abhijeet: tum itna haanp kyun rahy ho? Esa lag raha hai marathon mai bhag kr aye ho? Sara paseeny paseeny ho gaye ho…

Daya: mai ny society k 5 chakker lagaye hain bhag bhag k… neend any k bjaye meri neend bhag gai hai… esa lag raha hai meri battery charge ho gai hai… or zyada energetic feel kr raha hun…

Abhijeet: khair aankhain band karo thori dair mai neend a jaye gi… (Daya moved closer to him) or mjh sy door raho mera comfort bhi passeeny wala kr do gy tum…

Daya: nahi mai mjhe tumhary pass he sona hai… or wese bhi mai tumhy apny sy pehly nahi sony dunga…

After some minutes Daya's stomach growled. Abhijeet: ab itna bhag daur k baad tumhy bhook lag gai hai…

Daya: haan mjhe bht bhook lag rahi hai…

Abhijeet rumbled his own hair with: theek hai tum jao ja kr nahao, mai tumhary liye kuch khany k liye banata hun… wesy bhi jb insaan ka pait bhara ho to ussy neend achi aati hai… or agar tum nahi soue to aj raat mai bhi nhi so paun ga or mjhe subah jaldi office jana hai…

Daya hugged his brother with: I love you bhaiya… thanks you are the best…

Abhijeet separated him: jao tum sy abhi bhi smell a rhi hai ja kr naha kr ao… After eating they again laid down to sleep.

**After 10 minutes**

Daya: bhaiya… bhaiya… mai nhi so pa raha hun…even nahany k baad khany k baad… mai nhi so pa raha hun…

Abhijeet: iyna khana khany k baad bhivtum nhi so pa rahy… tumny sara khana kha liya jabky maine zyada iss liye bnaya tha k subah time bach jaye ga… or tum keh rhy ho tumhy abhi bhi neend nhi a rhi…

Daya: mera pait bhara hai khany sy… or aankhain khali hain neend sy…

Abhijeet frustratingly: mai tumhary demagh mai yeh baat kesy ghusaun k mjhe subah bht kaam hai…

Daya whilst moving towards door: yeh theek nahi hai… mai aik dafa or walk kr k aata hun… digestion k liye acha hota hai…

Abhijeet stopping him: nhi iss tarhan to hun aik ajeeb cycle mai phans jayein gy… khana, walk… khana, walk… nhi… (inhaling deeply) esa karo tum jagty raho jb tk tumhy neend nahi a jati… tumbari to wesy bhi vacations hain na… mai subah office chala jaun ga… ab agar tum dair tk jagty bhi raho to koi problem nhi hogi…

Daya: nhi bhaiya, mjhe apna homework complete krna hai… mai zyada late nhi kr skta apna kaam…

Abhijeet angrily: iss hal mai tum kiya kr skty ho haan… dekho pehly he char bj chuky hai… mjhe dhai ghanton mai uthna hai… Napoleon bhi itni neend ly kr jung nhi lar pata…

Daya dejectedly: theek hai bhaiya aap so jao… mai apko disturb nhi karun ga… mai chuo chap yahan betha rahun ga… bs kiya mai radio sun skta hun…

Abhijeet: theek hai pr awaz halki rakhna…

_**Radio**_

_Hello there everyone… yahan apky sath aaj apka favourite DJ Jeevan hai… ab waqt hai apki sookhi aankhon ko geela krny ka… humara next segment hai teen minute mai aansun… aaj humaty sath hain priya jo apni dukhi dastan humy sunaye gi…_

_Priya: yeh kahani aj sy 10 saal pehly shuru hui thi… aik din ghar wapis aary samy wo apny sath aik puppy ly kr aye… Maine uska naam jerry rakha… wo mera pehla dost tha… q k us sy pehly koi mjh sy dosti nhi krta tha… jerry mery sath khelta or meri sari baatain maanta… hum dono k darmiyan aik anokha riskta tha… uss ki wajah sy mere kai naye dost bn gaye… mohally k bachy mery or jerry k sath a kr khelty… ahista ahista mai jerry k bajaye un doston k sath khelny lagi… jb bhi mai Jerry ko chor kr khail k liye jaati to mera sirf itna kehna kafi hota tha… "betho"… jerry ghanton aik jagga beth kr mera intezar krta kuch bhi khaye piye baghair chahy mjhr lotny mai kitni he dair q na ho jaye… iss tarhan mai apny doston sy zyada khelny lagi or Jerry pr sy meri tawajah hatny lagi… lekin jerry humesha ki tarhan mery sirf "betho" kehny pr mery aany ka intezar krta… phir ahista ahista maine jerry k sath khelna km kr diya… phir achanak mery papa ko business mai loss ho gaya or udhar leny walon ki wajah sy hummy afra tafri mai sheher chorna pary… hum ziyada saman nhi ly ja skty thy iss liye Jerry ko bhi nhi ly ja sky… humesha ki tarhan maine aik lafz kaha jo Jerry k liye kafi tha… "betho"… or humesha ki tarhan wo mery intezar mai beth gaya… or hum chaly gaye… phir jb humary halat behtar huye to hum wapis apny shehar a gaye… mjhe aj bhi wo din yaad hai…_

_Flashback_

_Priya arrived in the park where she left Jerry. There it was sitting and waiting for her just like always. Seeing its condition she broke into loud cry._

_Priya: I'm sorry… Jerry… I'm sorry…_

_An old man arrived there and told her how Jerry hadn't moved a bit in all those years._

_Old man: pata nhi kitny sang dil malik thy… bechara sara waqt yahin park mai betha rehta na kuch khata na peeta bs yunhi betha rehta…_

_Priya again broke into harsh cry: jerryyyyyyy… please mjhe maaf kr do…_

_Old man: mjhe laga he tha k tum iss ki malikan ho…_

_Priya: apny theek he pehchana mai he wo bereham hun jisny jerry ko marny k liye chor diya yeh janty huye bhi k wo mery hukum ki humesha passdari kary ga…_

_Old man put his hand upon priya: beta wo mara nhi zinda hai… bs uski halat thori kharab hai baki theek hai…_

_Priya hopefully: aap theek keh rhy hain…_

_Old man: haan beta dekho wo yahin to hai…_

_Priya: kahan hai wo…_

_Old man mysteriously: tumhary peechy… and a skeleton of a dog with some rotten flesh came out from the mouth of the old man…_

* * *

At the same moment Abhijeet Sent the radio flying with heavy breathing: yeh kesi fazool story thi… esy kesy ho skta hai bhala raat k iss pehar koi eai kahani kesy suna skta hai… yej DJ chahta tha k logon k dar k maary aansun niklain… bs daya ab tumhy radio k baghair he jagna pary ga…

He looked at Daya and found that he was already asleep deeply: Daya tum mere sath esa nhi kr skty tum mjh sy pehly nahi so skty…

He tried to calm himself down: theek hai phir mai bhi so jata hun thori dair he sahi… (he closed his eyes and someone whispered in his ears "tumhary peechy") kon hai… Daya mjhe maloom hai tum jaag rhy ho… please esa mazak na karo mere sath… "tumhary peechy" (he turned around) hehe… mai darta nhi hun bhala itna bara aadmi darta thori hai… wo to bs… haan bs thora achanak surprise ho gaya mai… or or kuch nhi… please Daya dekh uth ja mere bhai tu mjhe esy chor kr akely nhi so skta yaar… please koi hai… meri sony mai madad karo…_** "MAI SO NAHI PA RAHA"**_…

* * *

**_A/N: _**Hope you guys like it. Being Abhijeet afraid of ghosts is the requirement of the plot also he is not a CID officer in this story so you people can forget that trait of his for it and accept it as it is. Hopefully it was encough to make you guys laugh… you will get update of sightless as soon as I get some free time as this week is also a busy one for me… Hope to see you soon… Do read and Review… Bye Everyone…


End file.
